1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator, a resonator device, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, resonator elements using quartz crystal have been known. Such resonator elements have excellent frequency-temperature characteristics, and thus are widely used as a reference frequency source, an oscillation source, or the like for various types of electronic apparatuses. Especially a resonator element using a quartz crystal substrate that is cut at a cut angle called the AT cut has frequency-temperature characteristics showing a cubic curve, and thus is widely used also for mobile communication apparatuses and the like such as a mobile phone.
For example, JP-A-2012-199602 discloses a resonator in which a resonator element having a mesa structure is attached to a package via a conductive adhesive.
In the resonator described above, however, a flexural vibration (unwanted vibration) constituting a factor of spurious may occur in the quartz crystal substrate depending on the bonding conditions (e.g., the size of the bonding material, etc.) of the conductive adhesive (bonding material). This may degrade temperature characteristics of the resonance frequency (frequency-temperature characteristics) of the resonator element or increase the equivalent series resistance (CI (Crystal Impedance) value) thereof.